Little Brother Help Me
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Getting himself in a predicament after trying to find Taka, Mufasa is stuck hanging on a cliff with a river below him. He wants to call out for help but is unsure until he hears his little brother near by grumbling about their father. Full summary inside


**Arashi: I got inspired by both watching the TLK movie with the cliff scene and a pic I found on Da which I forgot who drawn it. This is my take on what Uru and Ahadi would look and be like. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lion King at all since everyone knows it belongs to Disney Production. I don't make a profit off this or any of the other fics I write since it's a hobby and I do it for fun.**

Warnings-Au, and ooc

Summary: Getting himself in a predicament after trying to find Taka, Mufasa is stuck hanging on a cliff with a river below him. He wants to call out for help but is unsure until he hears his little brother near by grumbling about their father. He calls out hoping he would have the help he needs from Taka.

* * *

><p>Help Me Little Brother<p>

Staring into green eyes which the cub is customary to see on his brother, Mufasa only glares stubbornly at his father asking not breaking contact. "Why can't I share the throne with Taka? He's a prince as well."

"Mufasa I have my reasons. It's to be one ruler not two," Ahadi growls to have his oldest snort before walking off trying to cool his temper. "Where are you going? Mufasa get back here!"

Ahadi growls seeing his heir stuck his nose in the air making him shake his head. Why does his son have to be so stubborn at times? Why can't he understand and accept Taka won't be ruling the pride lands? He didn't see his mate walking towards him with a raise brow obviously overheard the conversation.

Her reddish brown eyes in a glare she ask, "Ahadi give Taka a chance to prove himself."

"Uru you know my reasons," Ahadi tries to reason only to earn a harsh growl from his mate.

"You know there is a way for both to rule, Ahadi," Uru snarls giving her mate a colder look. "You'll be sleeping outside for tonight."

"But Uru," Ahadi tries to appease his mate only to get a darker look from her making him shut up.

"As I said Ahadi you are sleeping outside!" Uru roars before walking off figuring if she hunts her temper should be back to normal.

Sighing, Ahadi could only stare not realizing his adviser flies down next to him finishing getting the morning reports. "Is something amiss sire?

The golden fur lion with black mane gaze at the bird then sighs again answering, "Another argument with Mufasa then Uru about Taka. I know there is a way for them to rule but I have my reasons and I already made my decision that Mufasa will take over after my reign.

"I'm sure they'll understand one day, sir," Zuzu answers before giving the report she seen when flying around.

* * *

><p>Spacing out under his favorite tree in the Pride Lands, a brown fur cub with a black tuff on his head sighs wondering why things aren't that far in his life. First being born a preemie and the possibility of him not living his first couple of days of life yet he survive. His mother even told both of her sons she wish for them to rule as equals since its both their birthrights expect that dream won't be possible. Ahadi already has chosen Mufasa as his heir. Taka closes his eyes letting that day come to his mind making him relive that day. He didn't notice or would have cared by the fact of the tear rolling down his cheek.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_***Two Weeks Earlier***_

_Spotting his older brother in the distance, Taka lowers himself in the pouncing position that his mother taught him for hunting lessons. He could hear her beautiful voice whisper in his ears, 'keep your eyes on the target though always double check if there is danger around.' he glances forward listening to the invisible winds instructs him once more. 'Now everything is perfect all you have to do is move slowly without making a single sound then you could pounce.' Taka nearly nods at the voice but lets a grin pass on his lips hoping he can prove to Mufasa the new trick he learn._

_He didn't see the smile passing on his older brother's face letting Taka have his fun with whatever game he just thought of. 'Let him try and pounce on me,' the golden fur cub thought before closing his eyes to enjoy the warm day. He waits patiently for his little brother to make his move as he feign sleep. He rolls out of the way much to the brown fur cub's chagrin when he pounces only to hit the ground._

_"You're getting better," Mufasa praise giving a huge smile earning a hopeful look in Taka's green eyes. "You almost had me fooled there if it haven't been the sound of a pebble move."_

_"Really?" Taka ask eyes still bright though bit peeve about the pebble which he didn't notice though he wish his father could see he's worth something._

_Mufasa nods about to add more when the familiar voice of their father calls out, "Mufasa!"_

_Over hear dad," Thee cub answers frowning at the unsure look in his brother's eyes that appears when their father is near. _

_The two brothers wait patiently as a muscular golden fur lion with rich black mane and sharp green eyes comes with in their sight as Mufasa continues, "You need me for something, sir?"_

_"Yes," the male replies seeing both of his sons are together making his announcement easier. "I wish for the two of you to know I made my choice about my heir once I step down from the throne. It will-"_

_"Who is it going to be father?" Taka interrupts hoping its both of them hearing Mufasa snicker a little._

_"As I was saying before I got interrupted," Ahadi replies giving the brown fur cub a dark yet scolding look earning a flinch as Mufasa gives a reassuring smile only to get a tiny grateful look. "I decide to have Mufasa become the future king of the pride lands."_

_"What will happen to me then?" Taka ask eyes full of innocent and hope to have his father's love. _

_"You'll take over if something happens to your brother if he doesn't have an heir," Ahadi replies sending chills of horror down Taka's spine at the thought of losing his big brother and a look of hurt passes through his eyes. Mufasa bites his lip wondering if he should ask about the promise their mother told them both they'll be able to share the responsibilities of the throne together._

_-End of flashback-_

Taka opens his eyes gathering himself as a sigh past his lips. He better head home before it gets to late and he'll be in trouble. He stretches a bit figure he'll have a quick drink from the watering hole. He walks near the edge with a river flowing below seeing this must be his third spot of the whole pride lands where he could also think besides his tree. No one else comes to the area much making it easier for him to claim as his own. He scoffs not wanting to face his father by the time he reaches pride rock.

What stump the cub as he moves closer to stare at the sunset on the ledge is the sound of a voice calling out, "Hello? Is there anybody there?"

Taka furrow his brows figuring it must be some birds near by grumbling, "Stupid father. He always favor Muffy instead of seeing he has two sons."

"Hello? Taka? Is that you?" Anybody there?" The voice similar to his brother's call out again with more desperation

Eyes widen, the brown fur cub rushes to the edge to find his older brother hanging on the cliff looking scared but relieve to see him. Glancing around for an adult to help he jumps hearing Mufasa yelp out as his claws slide a bit down the cliff, "Taka, quit daydreaming! Little brother help me, please."

Clearing his mind Taka holds out a paw for Mufasa to take telling him holding back the fear in his voice, "Muffy, grab my paw.'

He wait's a few minutes feeling the slightly bigger paw in his own before pulling up. He smiles grimily as he pulls up and Mufasa crawling up slowly not to drag Taka down. With one last pull Taka manage to have his big brother beside him. He hugs him shaking a bit ignoring the racing of his heart and fear of the possibility of losing the other.

"Lets never do that again," Taka pants out trying to catch his breath and moves away a bit from Mufasa.

"I'll agree with that," Mufasa adds shivering a bit and rest his eyes.

"Why in the world you were hanging on that cliff?" Taka snaps seeing the frown grace his brother's muzzle.

"I…I…I was looking for you," The golden fur cub admits softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell you that I don't agree with dad's idea of me taking over. I want to share the throne with you as mom wish it since we're twins," Mufasa replies finding his paws very interesting at the moment not wanting to see his brother's eyes glare accusingly at him.

He didn't expect the shock tone from the younger one to answer, "Really?"

"Yeah," he responds with a smile.

"Can you tell me why?" Taka inquires again knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again which has Mufasa laugh making him grin as well.

"Because we're brothers and I love you," Mufasa said rolling his eyes earning a cheeky smile from his little brother.

"Love you to, Muffy. Thanks for telling me this," Taka answers while the two brothers walk back home to pride rock. "Should we tell mom?"

Raising a brow at their mother shouting at their father he'll be sleeping outside as them both laugh a bit which Mufasa responds still grinning, "Not yet."

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this cute little oneshot of the two brothers of the pride lands, Mufasa and Taka. Hopefully I'll have more oneshots with their cubhoods or Taka dealing with Ahadi who I may have different personalities. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
